


Unnecessary Data

by sadifura



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, minifiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: Dr. Wily wants to remove something from Colonel: his "heart".Post Battle Network 5, pre-Battle Network 6.





	Unnecessary Data

**Author's Note:**

> a piece of "minifiction" (aka a work shorter than 1000 words) that i originally wrote on twitter but i thought it was so good that i could put it here owo  
> i don't own megaman battle network

"Wily, sir...why have you summoned me here?"  
Colonel, in Wily's computer, stood alone. 

"I wanted...to remove some unnecessary things from you."

"Unnecessary?" Colonel quirked an eyebrow. "Pray tell, what do you mean?"

Wily let out a sigh, holding the side of his head.

"Your emotions have been getting in the way. Getting in the way of your performance as a Netnavi."

"My...emotions, sir?"   
"Yes. To be more precise, your heart. Your kindness has saved many a Netnavi's life, sure, but it'll be a detriment to you. A detriment to your ability as a member of World Three."

Colonel glared. "Who said I wanted to be a member of World Three?"

Wily slammed his hands on the computer desk. "You insubordinate...!" He sighed, his emotions getting the better of him. Calming down, he sat back down to the chair.

"It was part of the agreement. Remember?"

Colonel regretted his moment of rebellion, surely for a moment.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry for my insubordination..." 

Colonel's free will was a bit too much for Wily to handle at times. Colonel.EXE, the first Netnavi of his time to be given not only emotions, but a free will. Of course, that free will was useful; it allowed him to be ruthless.

Wily needed that ruthlessness, surely, for World Three to revive. 

"But why, pray tell...am I to give up the thing that makes me who I am? The very thing that makes me the Netnavi I am?"

This free will, too, was surely a bother, but he needed that will to be ruthless.

"You want to help Baryl, remember? You want to be his companion for life, correct?" 

Colonel pleaded with him, his hands reaching out to him in a gesture of hopelessness. "But surely, there must be another way! Megaman...he doesn't have to give it up to stay with Lan Hikari!"

Lan Hikari. Lan Hikari. Lan. Hikari. That name infuriated him more than anything else in the world. There was no other child that interfered with his plans, his life, his LIVELIHOOD...other than Lan Hikari.

"Silence, Colonel!" He slammed the computer monitor in a rage. He knows that wouldn't necessarily hurt Colonel, or cause him pain, but he hoped it would scare him, just as it did in the past.

He succeeded.

"I...I'm sorry, sir. I will not use that name around you again."

"Good." Wily turned towards Colonel with a smile. "You don't want Baryl to be upset, do you? There will be some...changes...to you after the operation...but trust me, you will keep on living with Baryl like you want to."

Colonel nodded, resigned. "Okay."

"Remember," Wily said, "it's what's best for Baryl."

Colonel smiled. An odd feeling of peace went over him as he knew Wily was about to remove his heart, his soul. perhaps even his free will.

"If it's what Baryl wants."


End file.
